


Una noche joven

by Supermonstrum, usudamit



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance, Teen Loki, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/usudamit/pseuds/usudamit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div>
  <p>Dos extraños se encuentran casualmente mientras intentaban olvidar que sus relaciones están yendo cuesta abajo. Thor es un adulto y está casado, pero la noche es joven, y Loki también.<br/>Y esa juventud es contagiosa.</p>
  <p></p>
  <div></div>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Una noche joven

A pesar de todas las voces de hombres y mujeres de distintas edades que reían fuerte, cuchicheaban o contaban anécdotas, a los oídos de Loki sólo llegaba el sonido de la lluvia cayendo al otro lado de la ventana del bar. Tras la manta de nubes estaba el cielo oscuro. La noche era joven, al menos así parecía ser para todos los que estaban allí y tendría que serlo para él también, pues tenía quince años y a esa edad todas las noches son jóvenes. Pero estaba sólo y con la mirada perdida.

—Disculpa, ¿te molesta si me siento aquí?

Loki tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que la pregunta iba dirigida a él. Giró la cabeza y vio a un hombre alto y corpulento, con intensos ojos azules, barba y cabello rubio largo hasta casi los hombros. Luego miró hacia las mesas: todas estaban ocupadas en su mayoría por grupos de amigos.

—Uhm, está bien —respondió finalmente y se apartó apenas para que el hombre pudiera sentarse en su mesa.

—El resto de las mesas están ocupadas, vine a esta porque estás tú solito —se excusó este y bebió un poco del gran jarrón de helada cerveza negra que llevaba en la mano.

El muchacho forzó una sonrisa y dijo que no había problema. El cruce de palabras terminó allí y cada uno se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

Loki terminó su cerveza dulce y, antes de que pudiera pensar en levantarse e ir a pedir otra a la barra, el repentino sonido y vibrar de su teléfono móvil le causaron un ligero sobresalto en la silla. Había cambiado su modelo hacía unas horas y todavía no lo había configurado, por eso la voz de quien llamaba se oía a volumen casi máximo.

—¿Dónde estás? —Detestaba cunado Svadilfari comenzaba con esa pregunta sin siquiera un simple “hola”, además no usaba un tono preocupado, sino uno altivo y posesivo, como si él le estuviera desobedeciendo en algo o violara alguna de las reglas de permiso para salir en la noche.

—En la biblioteca —mintió Loki y se cubrió una parte del rostro con el vaso, esperando que el tipo de al lado no estuviera escuchando—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Se oyen muchas voces para ser la biblioteca. Deja de mentirme, ¿dónde estás?

—Estoy en la sección de conferencias. Sabes que no podría contestar si estuviera en la sala de lectura. —Quizá no sentiría culpa por mentirle a su novio si este no le hablara de esa manera. Loki suspiró y le preguntó de la forma más animada que pudo: —¿Necesitas algo?

—Te oyes cansado —comentó Svadilfari con voz suave.

—Sí, lo estoy un poc-

—Bien, si tan exhausto te sientes, olvida la cita de mañana y búscate otra biblioteca a donde llevar tu trasero —sentenció de repente y colgó

Loki permaneció unos segundos escuchando el tono de ocupado y después apagó el teléfono y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Se dio cuenta que el hombre lo estaba mirando entre apenado e incómodo y el efecto de la humillación por haber sido pateado en público (de nuevo) por Svadilfari comenzó a sentirse. Últimamente esas escenas se estaban repitiendo demasiado, casi siempre delante de alguien y Loki no sabía cómo reaccionar para no mostrar lo afectado que estaba.

—No soy el único que viene a pasar los malos ratos aquí, ¿o me equivoco? —le preguntó en seguida.

El tipo intentó animarlo diciéndole que si iba a ver a su chico ahora, podría ser que se le fuera el mal humor. Mas Loki sabía cómo era y negó suavemente con la cabeza. Svadilfari no se echaría atrás por nada del mundo, a menos que Loki dijera que todo fue culpa suya.

De repente se sintió sofocado, miró atento a las manos grandes del otro y al ver su anilló dorado, comenzó a sacar conclusiones rápido. Con una vaga esperanza de que él tuviera una situación un poco más patética que la suya.

—¿Casado? —inquirió con picardía.

—A veces —respondió con una sonrisa y Loki rio—. Entonces, ¿no vas a ir por él?

—No, ya estoy hablando contigo. Y, ¿qué es eso de casado a veces? No creo que un sujeto tan guapo como tú pueda tener problemas en su matrimonio.

Fue el hombre quién rio esta vez.

—Quizá mi esposa no crea que soy tan guapo como tú dices. ¿Sabes? A veces, uno es muy joven y en vez de enamorarse, se entusiasma. Cuando confundes esas dos cosas puedes tomar decisiones tontas.

Loki suspiró y volvió a mirar por la ventana. La lluvia continuaba cayendo. Guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y se levantó de la silla para ir hasta la barra.

—¿Quieres otra ronda? Te invito —ofreció antes.

—¿No estás algo pequeño para invitarle rondas a un extraño?

—¿Y no estás tú algo adulto para andar de escapista en estos lugares?

_La noche es joven. Para todos. Incluso para los no tan jóvenes._

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Thor, ¿y tú, mocosito?

—Loki, y no soy mocosito —respondió con tono serio, pero Thor se limitó a sonreír—. ¿Vas a dejar que te invite algo o no?

Thor asintió con la cabeza y le pidió una cerveza negra.

Luego de que Loki regresara con la bebida de Thor y una cerveza dulce para él, continuaron charlando de forma animada, tan así que Loki dejó atrás el pequeño incidente con su novio.

Thor tenía treinta años, llevaba casado unos nueve con una novia que conoció el último año de la escuela secundaria y tenía un hijo del que no quería hablar. Loki no tenía amigos, por eso se sorprendió al darse cuenta de qué preguntón estaba siendo con aquel extraño adulto, cuánta charla podía dar a alguie. Sentía que quería saberlo todo, que escuchar una historia ajena a la suya o al parloteo de Svadilfari era más reconfortante. Opinaba siempre que podía, como si tuviera experiencia de años y le encantaba la manera en la que Thor respetaba sus palabras aunque se refiriera a él con diminutivos.

Su matrimonio parecía, en opinión de Loki, estar en un abismo sin marcha atrás, sin embargo Thor no quería hablar del divorcio. Creía que la cantidad de años lo obligaban a mantenerse así o que luego se arreglaría mágicamente. Loki no insistió demasiado, al fin y al cabo, él tampoco afrontaba directamente sus pequeños problemas con su chico. Parecía que no era sólo cuestión de adolescentes: los adultos también se evaden, no son tan sinceros como aparentan o exigen de los otros.

—Y… dime —dijo Loki con cautela. El tema había comenzado a inquietarlo—. ¿No te molesta cómo soy? Ya sabes: porque tengo novio.

Y Thor volvió a encantarlo negando con la cabeza como si estuviera acostumbrado a eso. Loki sonrió.

—De hecho, hubo un momento en mi adolescencia en el cual sentía cierta curiosidad, pero lo dejé de lado cuando conocí a mi esposa —explicó y terminó su jarro. Cada uno iba ya por su cuarta ronda.

—¿No tienes un poquito de curiosidad ahora? —preguntó Loki con algo de picardía.

—¿Debería tenerla?

Y esa risa fácil que provocaba el alcohol junto con la firme idea de que Thor realmente era un hombre muy guapo, y las ganas de… volar. Volar lejos de toda atadura, del “¿dónde estás?” del otro chico y portarse mal, ser merecedor realmente de las escenas que soportaba. Nunca se enteraría nadie.

—Bueno, ahora que no estás con tu esposa, tal vez podrías continuar esa curiosidad. Yo te puedo ayudar —sonrió con aire seductor—, además no tenemos nada que perder.

Esperó, al igual que había pasado con su padre cuando se enteró, que Thor se sintiera ofendido por su invitación a los senderos sodomitas y que se marchara de allí. Sin embargo, Loki lo miró sorprendido cuando este asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo como si fuera un adolescente que estuviera de trampas en un bar. Por un par de segundos Loki se sintió más adulto que él, e incluso la idea de estar “corrompiéndolo” le dio una sensación de malicioso placer.

_La noche es joven. Y todos lo somos con ella._

—Al diablo con todos.

Soltaron un par de risas y salieron del bar.

Afuera, la lluvia había cesado, el cielo estaba despejado y el aire era fresco y húmedo. Mientras Thor se ponía su abrigo, Loki revisaba su morral asegurándose de que no había dejado nada en la mesa. Pese a que ninguno lo dijo en voz alta, se estaban preguntando en qué tipo de lugar podrían entrar sin que Thor fuera denunciado por corrupción de menores, por no decir algo peor.

A Loki le pareció extraño que Thor no conociera al menos un par de hoteles de paso siendo que tenía una vida sexual más larga que la suya, pero luego recordó que si estaba felizmente casado, seguro prefería la intimidad de su cuarto y ese tipo de lugares estaban fuera de su conocimiento.

Decidieron ir a un hotel común, fingiendo que eran tío y sobrino, firmar con nombres falsos y esperar a que en recepción no sospecharan nada. Loki estuvo atento a las expresiones de Thor y cuando supuso que estaba por quedarse helado, hizo una divertida escena en la que le insistía para que lo llevara a ver la última película estrenada en el cine, o le diría su madre el pésimo tío que era. La recepcionista rio, les dio la habitación y una vez dentro, suspiraron aliviados.

—Qué buenos actores somos —comentó Thor dejando su abrigo sobre el respaldo de uno de los sillones, después empezó a quitarse los zapatos.

—Sí que se lo creyeron, y eso que no puedo comportarme de la mejor forma.

—¿Eres el chico rebelde en casa?, ¿o tienes problemas por eso de que te gustan los chicos?

—Digamos que a mi padre le causa algo de asco, al igual que el resto de mi familia, y mi madre está preocupada en criar a mi hermana pequeña, Sigyn —le explicó y suspiró algo exhausto, con la vista clavada sobre sus propios pies con calcetines verdes.

Thor se dejó caer sobre la cama al lado de la ventana y miró a Loki. Le pareció que era demasiado pequeño para lidiar con un novio complicado y además un padre más que intolerante. A su edad la gente debería divertirse, claro que se tiene problemas, pero…

—No les hagas caso, Loki —murmuró suavemente y dio unas palmadas sobre el colchón—. Ahora, ven aquí.

El muchacho se acercó y se sentó a los pies de la cama juntando las plantas de los de los pies y mirando a Thor. Se sintió un poco nervioso.

—¿Tu chico suele mandar tu trasero lejos de él?

—Pues… —Loki rió incómodo. Así que sí lo había escuchado. Qué vergonzoso, pensó y se encogió de hombros—. Tenemos problemas como todas las parejas, tú sabes.

No se dio cuenta que había gateado para acercarse más hasta que sintió la mano de Thor acariciando su mejilla y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo mientras en ambas iba a apareciendo un color rojizo, tenue por el momento. Casi nunca lo acariciaban de aquella manera y se sintió desconcertado.

—Creo que alguien va a dar un paso hacia atrás —murmuró Thor.

—¿Quién? —respondió desafiante—, ¿tú?

—Tú pareces un gatito asustado —le dijo y se acercó para rozar los labios de Loki con los suyos, éste intentó contenerse para dejarle terminar de hablar, mas deseaba atrapar su boca apenas sintió el aliento cálido sobre sus propios labios—. Pero teniendo en cuenta que serás mi primer chico, yo también me siento algo nervioso.

—Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien —susurró Loki sonriendo y luego que quedó encima del gran cuerpo de Thor, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó algo tímido.

No era la boca de Svadilfari, no. La de ahora le causaba una leve sensación áspera por la barba y le gustó. No se sintió culpable aunque debería.

Thor lo tomó por los hombros y lo recostó bocarriba sobre el colchón, sin separarse de sus labios, deslizando la lengua lentamente hasta pasar por entre los labios finos de Loki y entrar en su cavidad húmeda y cálida hasta encontrar su lengua y acariciarla.

Las mejillas de Loki se sonrojaron más y bajó sus brazos hasta la espalda ancha y fornida de Thor. La sensación de ser casi aplastado por aquel cuerpo era agobiante y a la vez le daba una inexplicable sensación de protección. Luego correspondió a las caricias de la lengua del otro y su respiración comenzó a tomar otro ritmo, más agitado.

Se separaron para tomar aire y Loki se estremeció al notar que Thor lo observaba atentamente. No supo cómo iba todo en realidad porque lo percibía en cámara lenta: los labios de Thor curvándose en una leve sonrisa, su brazo izquierdo pasando por debajo de su ropa hasta rozar con los dedos una de sus tetillas y apretarla. Loki dio un gemido y la presión fue más fuerte. Finalmente, Thor lo despojó de sus ropas y apoyó los labios sobre su pezón, ya endurecido, y empezó a succionar.

—¿Estás bien sobrino? —preguntó a Loki y cortó el hilillo de saliva que conectaba su boca con el pecho de Loki. Nunca se quedaba sin hacer nada, mientras hablaba, sus manos contornearon el cuerpo del muchacho que jadeaba despacio y se aferraba a las sábanas, como si fuera la primera vez que se acostaba con alguien.

—Estoy bien, _tío_ —respondió riendo entrecortado.

Thor continuó lamiendo su torso, cuello y hombros, cuidando de no dejar ninguna marca sobre aquella piel blanca y suave. Se estremeció a penas cuando sintió el pie de Loki haciendo presión sobre su entrepierna y fue suficiente para quitarle los pantalones y la ropa interior. El miembro de Loki ya estaba ligeramente húmedo por el fluido pre-seminal, creyó que tendría un ataque de arrepentimiento, pero contrario a eso, Thor le dio una ligera lamida y luego lo sujetó de la cadera. No lo pensó demasiado: Loki abrió las piernas, arqueando la espalda y lo penetró con un movimiento torpe y lento.

Tal como supuso: dolió. Dolió al principio, porque detestaba los polvos secos y había una diferencia notoria entre Svadilfari y aquel gigante que se abría paso como podía en él. Se le escapó algo parecido a un chillido y se esforzó en relajar el cuerpo, esperando a que llegara la sensación de placer.

Comenzó un movimiento que intentaba ser un vaivén. Loki rodeó las caderas de Thor con sus piernas y los quejidos que salían de sus labios fueron cambiando de tonada, transmitían placer y eso animó a Thor a ir un poco más rápido hasta que todo tomó forma de nuevo y el vaivén se sincronizó.

El sexo de Thor iba más profundo y rozó aquel punto sensible hasta tocarlo definitivamente, arrancando de Loki un gemido lleno de goce antes de contraerse un segundo y acabar sobre su vientre. Y esa presión de sus nalgas duras sobre su pene hicieron que Thor se corriera poco después de que él y tomando bocanadas de aire, se dejó caer a su lado, mirando el techo.

—¿Y cómo estuvo? —inquirió de forma entrecortada.

Loki se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos para acercarse a él y dejar un beso sobre sus labios.

—Perfecto —dijo con un susurro y se acurrucó contra él—. Ha sido como tener sexo con un gigante.

No pudo evitar rodear ese ovillo pequeño con el brazo, sin querer desprenderse de él. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía correspondido por la persona que tenía al lado y se sentía agobiado cuando pensaba en que no sabía qué diablos hacer para complacer a su esposa, pero aquel chico desconocido le había reclamado y por supuesto que lo complacería.

—Me agradas, Loki —murmuró pasando los dedos por el cabello negro y húmedo del muchacho.

—También me agradas, Thor —su voz era suave y parecía estar realmente encantado.

_Qué jóvenes que somos, qué bien está todo, qué fuera de peligro, qué inmortal el placer._

Si bien los dos, antes de quedarse dormidos, podrían haber jurado que sería algo de una sola noche, que tal vez recordarían años después como una anécdota y apostarían a que el otro ni siquiera lo recordaría; el día siguiente, antes de despedirse con un beso tímido e irse cada uno por su lado, se miraron a los ojos con picardía e intercambiaron teléfonos.

* * *

La cena con los tediosos vecinos había terminado. Ella se dio una ducha y, siempre muy exhausta para hacer lo que sea, se acostó a dormir, dándole la espalda con frialdad como había hecho todo el último año. Thor suspiró, se puso el piyama a oscuras y antes de acomodarse bajo las sábanas, su teléfono vibró.

Loki ‘cliente’  
Tío, el otro día conocí a un señor en un bar. Es algo  
mayor, pero no te asustes, me ha tratado muy bien  
y disfruté mucho esa noche. Me ha mostrado algo  
nuevo y me ha gustado muchísimo.  
                                                              Enviado a las 0:13

La noche también es joven, incluso para mandarse mensajes toda la noche, como si tuviera quince años.

**Author's Note:**

> Svadilfari es el nombre del caballo que en la mitología se cogió a Loki y blah blah. Así que cuando hago AU's, me gusta imaginarlo como un tipo sensualote y lo pongo como la pareja que Lo va a dejar, obvio, para estar con Thor~


End file.
